Individual packages for common light bulbs, such as the 60, 75 and 100 watt bulbs used in households, often comprise a clear, plastic envelope that is rectangular in a front elevation and triangular in a side elevational. The construction is usually referred to as a “clam shell” package and can include descriptive literature within the package. While this form of packaging has worked well, it is relatively expensive and limited to single bulb packaging and it would be an advance in the art to provide a convenient and economical replacement package that was capable of standing on a shelf, hanging from a hook, provided multiple bulbs in a convenient package all the while protecting the enclosed fragile light bulb or bulbs during shipping and handling. It would be a further advance in the art to provide new, inexpensive methods for packaging these bulbs.